fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Chilli (Game)
Mr. Chilli is a simulation game by Fusion Entertainment, for the Hybrid Delta. It is a arcade style platformer, but has elements of simulation, the main character is Mr. Chilli has to get to work on time and complete his shift. It is the second game in the Mr. Chilli series. Gameplay You are Douglas Matthew Chilli a cocky newly graduated lawyer, and has just landed a job at one of the most low-end courts, unreliable and nervous he vows every day get to work on time to prevent his lateness trait ruining his life. The more time you have at work the more happy and better day to earn more money in the day of work to follow. Once at work, you must run through to the court room and make the right decisions to buy transport, and improve your apartment and lifestyle and of course get promoted and start a life. You can customise your life and the cases however you like, you can go serious or bunk off and throw Paper Planes and plates of Chilli wherever you want whenever you want. Interface The action happens at the top part of the screen, whilst there is a sidebar with Chilli's Health and Happiness. Both are these are linked, and can be higerhed when eating, sleeping, hygenic all at the right time, (which is about half of the Smiley face), as the meter goes down vertically in the smiley face. Happiness can also be raised by new stuff, love and having fun. Next to that is Chilli's law stats, Good, Evil, Bias and Reliance. These are also in meters, split into 8 sections. Each lawyer has there own stats which will increase or decrease when you face them, as will yours. Your opponents stats will be below during a case, and your notes would be there when at work, and whatever you are doing at home. Below that is the date, time. When in a case, you will be able to question the jury, who have their own stats on being Biased, Happy and Evil. Which helps you who to trust. Attorney Attribute Each character will have a unique personality Attribute which will go along with their stats as the unique factor for them. One trait will be unique while the other will be shared. This is the list of traits and what they will normally do in and out the courtroom. Characters These characters interact and face Chilli at the court in order and then at random times and difficulties. Getting to know them more gives you the opportunity of meeting them outside of work. *Mr. Chilli - A newly graduated lawyer who has a lot to learn, and to be a lot less ignorant, and annoying. Or is that his gameplan? You play as him. *Lance Darville - Chilli's rival who is actually quite alike to Chilli, he can get quite full of himself and is also after Emily's heart. He was player 2 in the original. *Emily Davies - The cream of the crop of the lawyers, and is subjected to constant flirting from her male colleagues. *Violet Peters - The first Smilonian lawyer is a very quiet and tactful lawyer, who is described as a 'wildcat' in the courtroom, making her a unpopular choice. She is very sensitive and gulliable. *Dexter Done - A clumsy, Smilonian lawyer who recently retrained from a builder. *Hans Harding - The third Smilonian lawyer, who changed his "BORING" name after a character in his favorite film. *Allie McManus - A slightly dimwitted lawyer who is noticabley overweight, he bullied Chilli as a child. He studied to be a lawyer to make Chilli's life a misery. *Renny Vertica - A veteran lawyer who knows 'every trick in the book'. Is a father figure to Chilli as he sees him as a child prodigy. He was a former spy, wielding the nickname "The Lord of Darkness". And fascinated with democracy and astronomy. *Sian Vertica - Renny's loving wife and sometimes counterpart, she hates facing her husband in a trial. But, will do it for the money. *Clasrissa Clamp - The fourth Smilonian lawyer, who likes to end a trial as quick as possible, she has known to be very busy and is very unorganized, and is very giggly. *Kelly Goodyear - Once the youngest lawyer to ever grace the courtroom, she is currently depressed upon turing 30 and wants to return to her 'Glory Days'. *The Judge - The courts (arguably) head barrister, he follows a very traditional approach. *Judge Judy - 69, and still one of the best judges in the land. Refusing to retire, but the Judge is favoured due to his no-nonsense approach to trials. Judy is always at war with Judge for the title of best Judge. *Ryo Huro - A confident renowned methodical judge who comes from a unknown land, who relishes his job 'in all it's glory'. He is very observant of rules. *Paco - A laidback Mexican accountant, who is rather friendly with Chilli, like a sidekick to him. *Arcia Pellone - A ruthless prosecutor, she appears to be envious of Emily, and is Lance's close friend. *Raldir Graveatyr - A Polterguy lawyer, with a mischevous side. Not many people hire him, because he tends to cause chaos in the courtroom, such as possessing his opponent if losing. Chilli is one of the few people to confront him. *Crashin' Saldris - A Drivin' Llama lawyer, always late for his cases. Saldris usually then crashes his car through the wall of the courtroom, despite this he is a good lawyer when focused. *Pamela Punctual - The courts receptionist. *Henry Mails - A attention seeking varying neutral Lance or Chilli follower who is a untrained failure who gets along by charisma but is in always need of advice. He is used in the Tutorial Mission and inherits the Slob Attribute. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Launch Titles Category:Mr. Chilli (series) Category:Original Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Dudebro the Kangaroo Ninja Category:Sequels